


So Loud, It Screamed

by BeneatheMask



Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Justice Rank 8, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneatheMask/pseuds/BeneatheMask
Summary: Tôi yêu bản thân mình hơn mất rồi, Joker.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623982
Kudos: 4





	So Loud, It Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn nhóm roleplay The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse đã giúp tác phẩm cắn cần này ra đời.

**I remember putting on the silencer**

**And pulled the trigger**

_**BANG!** _

**Though unlike in the movies**

**So Loud, It Screamed**

\---

Chết là hết. Chia tay, có thể quay lại. Đi xa, có thể trở về. Nhưng cái chết, là con đường một chiều.

Một người chết đi, thứ biến mất đầu tiên là hơi thở. Ấm áp, đôi khi phả ra thành khói trong mùa đông lạnh. Hơi thở vương vấn trên bề mặt nóng hổi của bát mì ramen, làm màn sương nước phủ mờ lớp mắt kính không độ. Hơi thở phả vào gáy, vào lồng ngực, vào bụng. Hơi thở đứt quãng giữa hai đôi môi mềm gần chạm nhau.

Một người chết đi, thứ biến mất thứ hai là nhịp tim. Từng nhịp đều đặn như đệm vào màn đêm tĩnh lặng, phân biệt xác thịt người sống và thứ vật chất mềm vô tri vô giác bên cạnh. Nhịp đập nhanh nổi loạn dưới ngực áo choàng đen đẫm mồ hôi, hay ở cổ tay phía dưới đôi găng đỏ. Một nhịp, hay hai? Của cậu, hay của tôi? Chúng ta đã từ lâu không phân biệt rồi nhỉ.

Một người chết đi, nụ cười ấy vĩnh viễn biến mất, cùng tất cả các dị bản của nó. Nụ cười kín kẽ như che khuất bởi lớp tóc đen xù của cậu nhân viên cửa hàng hoa. Nụ cười tươi tắn lịch thiệp xung quanh bạn bè. Nụ cười dịu nhẹ trước tình yêu, duy nhất chỉ mình tôi biết. Và cái nhếch môi ngạo nghễ ấy, như một con người khác, vừa lạ, lại vừa quen thuộc.

.

Tôi đã lấy mất chúng khỏi cậu.

Tôi đã tước đoạt mọi thứ đáng ra thuộc về mình.

Tôi không hối hận đâu, vì đó là Công Lý.

Akira, Akira, Akira. Tôi yêu cậu.

_ Nhưng tôi yêu bản thân mình hơn mất rồi._

.

Vĩnh biệt.


End file.
